Stronger Than Bloodties
by JPMod
Summary: In the aftermath of “Big Bother,” Kim and Ron talk about the future as they together babysit Hana. [oneshot][complete]


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Time and time again, I couldn't say enough for all the help campy gave me for providing great proofreading work. Thanks, man! You're the best! (big grin)

Before-story A/N: A word of warning that this story contains spoilers for the Season 4 episode "Big Bother". If you don't want to be spoiled, please don't read this story.

Story rating: Rated T (aka PG-13)  
Written: March/April 2007

Summary: In the aftermath of "Big Bother," Kim and Ron talk about the future as they together baby-sit Hana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stronger Than Blood-ties  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Sleeping peacefully, the infant girl didn't have any worries regarding the world around her. How could she if she's not old enough to understand the way adults do? The Japanese baby slept in her crib feeling safe and secure no one would harm her.

Indeed, no one would harm her, not with two teenagers watching and protecting her. Both teens warmly grinned down at the little lady as she slept, and both couldn't help but think she looked cute and adorable. Yet for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, they knew the small tyke would eventually grow up, but for now, Hana Stoppable, the newest, adopted addition to the Stoppable Family, was still a baby who needed a lot of love and nurturing.

Reaching a hand into the crib, Kim gently brushed a few tendrils of Hana's black hair off her forehead, feeling the silky softness of the strands. A small, loving sigh escaped the redhead's lips as she withdrew the hand. "She's so cute, Ron. I still can't believe you were so jealous of her."

Not breaking from the pose of his head resting on top of his crossed arms on the crib's railing, Ron gave a small shrug. "Well, you know I have my reasons, KP," he replied, his eyes still on his adopted sister.

"True," Kim nodded, having understood that he no longer was the 'only child' in his house. "Yet I'm glad you've gotten over it, Ron." Her green eyes rose to focus on her suitor's face, before her grin broadened. "You were wonderful in defending Hana from Monkey Fist. You fought well and your potential as a fighter came through." Her grin became a loving smile as she placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

Giving a small, prideful grin, the blond boy straightened himself out as he stood up, feeling his cheeks blush a bit. "Thanks, KP."

While she released her hand from his shoulder, the Middleton High cheerleader's expression became a smirking, mildly chastening one. "However, you didn't really need to bring Hana with you when you came to rescue Yori and me. She could have gotten hurt, you know."

Kim's team partner crossed his arms and huffed a bit. "Well, Little Ninja was my responsibility, Kim." The redhead chuckled upon hearing her BF's affectionate nickname for his sister, knowing he had ditched the 'Intruder' nickname after realizing how harsh he had been to give the name out of spite. "Mom and Dad weren't home, and there was no time for me to find anyone to look after her."

Shrugging, Team Possible's leader spoke the first name that came to her mind. "Wade would have looked after her."

Ron frowned. "All due respect to the Wademan, he's inexperienced when it comes to babies. I keep picturing Hana placed in a high-tech crib with computers and stuff." His hand did a dismissing wave. "Not exactly productive for a baby."

"The Tweebs could have looked after her," Kim spoke out the next suggestion.

Chocolate eyes went wide as the owner's arms went wide up into the air. "Are you **nuts**, KP?!"

Upon hearing his shout, the eldest daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Possible swiftly covered her boyfriend's mouth with one hand and quietly yet fiercely made a shushing gesture with her other hand over her mouth before taking that same hand and thumbing it toward the crib and the sleeping infant.

Realizing his gaffe with a horror-struck face, Ron turned his head down toward the crib at the same time as Kim did. Both let out breaths of relief upon seeing Hana hadn't woken from her big brother's yell. However, an awoken naked mole rat glowered up at him from his place at the foot of the Japanese girl.

Ron gave a sheepish, apologetic grin toward his long-time little friend. "Sorry about that, Rufus."

After giving an annoyed huff, the smallest member of Team Possible curled back into his sleeping position and went back to slumber land.

Not wishing to risk waking Hana, Kim, with a hand on his arm, led her Best Friend/Boyfriend out of his former bedroom before closing the door quietly behind them. Only then did the young man continue their conversation.

"Jim and Tim, KP? I keep envisioning Hana strapped to one of their experimental rockets."

A snort of a laugh escaped Kim's lips as she shook her head while grinning at her beau. "Yeah, that's what I first thought too, but I know the Tweebs will not ever do that to a baby. They're maybe a pain, but they're not inhuman, ya know." A sly smirk formed on her face. "Maybe they can entertain Hana as The Pep Puppies."

Crossing his arms, Ron rolled his eyes, but his grin told Kim he was amused. "Now I'm seeing Hana being tossed around like a cheerleader, like you do, KP."

Giggling at the mental image, the redhead teen hook an arm around his, keeping her twinkling eyes locked with his. "That's up to Hana when she enters high school." Once more her expression became sly. "Speaking of the Tweebs, I have to say again, 'Welcome to the club, Ron.'" Seeing his confused face, Kim elaborated. "You're a big sibling now as I am. I can imagine Hana would be a major pain to you as the Tweebs are to me."

Raising a finger with his free hand, Ron took up the challenge, matching her looks. "Or Hana and I would get along fine and dandy. Besides…" He lowered his hand and waggled his brows. "By the time she's old enough to become a Little Monster, I'd most likely be out of the house."

"True," Kim pouted in defeat to his well-made point. Ron would likely be living on his own by the time Hana was old enough to run; after all, if she and her blond man were to go to college and such, it would be most likely they would find a place of their own, especially if she did decide to attend college overseas.

Mentally shaking her head, the world heroine gave a small whimsical grin as she brought the discussion back on track. "Well, whether Hana will become a monster or not, I'm looking forward to becoming a big sister with her."

Blinking, Ron was befuddled. "Really, KP?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I know I love Jim and Tim, and lately they've become really helpful, but to be honest, I really haven't gotten along well with them. You on the other hand have gotten along super-well with them, because you're a boy."

"And you think you'll get along with Hana because you're a girl?" Ron asked, more bewildered. He just couldn't see what one's gender had to do with getting along with others.

Seeing he was more confused than ever, Kim explained further. "I'm not saying you would not get along with Hana. I'm just saying that sometimes it's easier for siblings of the same sex to get along than those of the opposite sex." Her shoulders bumped up into a shrug as her quirky grin returned. "You knew I'd desired to have a younger sister, but instead, I ended up with the Tweebs." Ron chuckled at that. "It'll be nice to be an older sister to a young girl for a change." Her eyes went out of focus as her mind wandered. "To watch her take her first steps. See her go to school, have friends, etc. I'd like to be there for her."

Blinking again, but this time out of awe, Ron couldn't help but realize what his long time best friend was saying and probably suggesting. "KP?" After seeing she was once again focused on him, he continued. "Where do you see us five or ten years from now? Will we still be together?"

Realizing what he was inquiring, Kim momentarily went wide-eyed before lowering her gaze to look at his chest as she thought about it.

Ever since pre-k, Ron had always been by her side, through the good and bad times. Kim knew she could rely on him to help her, and the high level of trust between them had bound them forever as friends and, since last spring, something more. Up to the present time, she just couldn't imagine what her life might have become without Ron.

Now her brain imagined what her life would be like years from now. Would she still be freak fighting? Would she have a college/university degree? What career would she have? It was just too murky to know for certain the answers to any of those questions yet. However, whenever she tried to imagine a future without Ron, her heart clenched in fear, and she knew right away the firm answer to least one question.

Raising her emerald orbs to gaze steadily into those chocolate eyes she loved so much, Kim grinned warmly and palmed her free hand to his cheek. "I'm not sure what my life would be like that far ahead, Ron," she replied softly. "Yet I'm certain about this." She paused for a moment before commencing. "I just can't imagine my life without you."

Feeling his heart clenching in love upon hearing her, Ron let go of her arm to wrap both of his around her as she wrapped hers around his neck. Only then did he lower his forehead to touch hers, their eyes still gazing at each other. "Booyah, KP," he whispered, making her grin go wider. "I'll always be there to cover your back."

"I know you will," Kim spoke back in the same tone, angling her lips closer to his.

Once their lips made contact, the two teenagers closed their eyes and just let their emotions guide them into a deep kiss full of affection and promise. They knew they would face an uncertain future after high school, but they would do so **together**.

Ending the kiss, the young couple smiled warmly at each other, basking in the feeling for a while. Ever since the junior prom, they'd come to enjoy these tender moments, and now was no exception.

After a few minutes, Kim stepped away from him and headed toward the staircase, calling out behind her cheerfully as she descended down. "Come, Ron. Let us watch TV until your 'rents come home."

"I'm right behind you, KP," Ron immediately answered as he tailed after her with a large grin on his face. After all, he was not one to pass the opportunity to get more bon-diggity 'KP kisses' as they snuggled on the couch together.

So for the rest of the evening, snuggle on the couch they did. They knew Rufus would handle Hana just fine, and if anything arose, the little guy would call out into the baby monitor for them. When it came to their little sister, Kim and Ron knew they would be there for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sixteen years later…_

It was an monkey temple of old with its ruins surrounded by the lush greenery of the Indian jungle. For many years it had been forgotten, and not a soul had entered it in a long time. That was until a man in ninja garb entered the main hall; the only light was the moonlight flittering through various apertures in the walls and ceiling.

At closer inspection, the man appeared to be part monkey with his hands and feet that of a simian. Not only was his hair mostly gray, but the fur on his hands and feet was gray as well. His face showed a man twisted by his own ambitions, and it was clear he was possessed to a point that he would see nothing stands in his way in whatever goals he has set his mind on.

As he entered the circular main hall and headed toward the small round podium in the center, two large beasts brought up the rear. They weren't living beings but mechanical – mechanical beasts the size and shape of large gorillas, and strangely, the exterior plating gave these robots the appearance of wearing Japanese samurai armor and helmets.

Reaching the podium, the man known as Lord Montgomery Fisk, AKA Monkey Fist, looked up and smiled at the round skylight opening in the dome ceiling above. The opening was exactly over the podium, and he saw the full moon as it slowly appeared over the rim.

After placing down his backpack, Monkey Fist took out a small idol of a monkey holding a moon in its hands and positioned the statue onto the podium. Only then did he smile manically, spreading his hands out like a priest praying to God.

"Soon… Soon, I will get what rightfully is mine." The monkey man gazed up to see the moon was now fully in sight and approaching the center before gazing back at the monkey idol. "The alignment of the full moon to hit precisely in the center of this podium comes once every 100 years, and once the full moon reaches the very center and hits the Lunar Simia, monkey power rivaling that of the Jade Monkey Statues would be granted to **anyone**!" Fist began to laugh. "I will regain the throne of the Ultimate Monkey Master and oust the Pretender **forever**!"

"And become the crazy monkey man?" a feminine voice sounded, startling Monkey Fist to swiftly look upward toward the stone balcony that encircled the entire room one story above. "I don't think so, for you're whacko enough without adding more mystical powers."

Eyes narrowing at the person who came out of the shadows to reveal herself, Monkey Fist's voice became low and irritated. "**Youuuu**," he drawled out, gritting his teeth in a feral snarl. "I will not allow you to stop me now! I will achieve my **destiny**!" The English Lord pointed toward the intruder while raising his voice in the process. "GORILBOTS, ATTACK!"

One the robot gorillas jumped up toward the woman and came down on her with two fists posed to smash her. Yet she leaped out of the way with the nimble elegance to fling a flying kick toward the half-monkey/half-man Monkey Fist, who hopped out of the way on one foot, before the second Gorilbot started to attack the woman.

As the first robot soared back down to join the fight, Fist looked up to see the moon was nearly into position, and a twisted smile came to his face. "You won't stop me now! The moon is nearly there, and the Lunar Simia will soon awake and grant me my powers!"

"Dude," a young man's voice surprised Fist to look toward a darkness ahead of the temple to his right, "you should know by now that your boasts are sooo overrated." With that said, the speaker came out into the moonlight to reveal himself as he smirked at the aged villain.

The young man happened to be a teenage boy, around 16 years old, with wild brown shaggy hair and round sports glasses over his eyes like goggles. Black military pants covered his lower body with black combat boots on his feet. A tight black turtleneck under a zipped-up greenish military vest with pockets protected his torso, and to finish the outfit, he wore black gloves on his hands and a utility belt around the pant's waist. He appeared to be on the geeky side with his slim frame, but his arms, outlined by the tight shirt, seemed to indicate he was somewhat strong.

Monkey Fist smirked. "Well, if it isn't the sidekick. Do you really think I will take you as a serious threat?"

The boy continued to smirk. "Monkey man, I think you seriously have a problem," he said as he raised a finger to indicate the battle between robots and the young woman. Just as Fist turned to see what the boy was talking about, the human fighter, using only her right fist, smashed an arm off one gorilbot, sending the mechanized limb sailing through the air to smash the central podium and skidding the idol across the floor out of the moon rays.

"NO!" Fist screamed with wide eyes. "The Lunar Simia!"

"Ben!" the female combatant cried out as she jumped over one gorilbot. "Get the idol!"

"Right!" the young man immediately replied before doing a quick dash toward the statue, which he picked up.

With a roar, Monkey Fist scrambled after the boy on all four of his monkey hands and feet. "I will not be **denied**! Hand me back the Lunar Simia!"

Looking over his shoulder and seeing Monkey Fist was about to catch him, Ben yelped, raised his free left arm, and said, "Grappler!" Out of a long wrist bracelet, a thin line of cable shot up and embedded into the ceiling, and the teenage boy was hoisted up toward the balcony area just before Lord Fisk could grab him. With a snarl, the ex-English lord jumped up after him.

In the meantime, Ben's partner was evading the swiftly moving gorilla robots with cunning and speed, but she knew it was best to end this fight soon, for she could not afford to waste more time. Ben was okay when it came to handling minor thugs, but up against a martial artist who knew Tai Shing Pek Kwar, she knew her colleague would not stand a chance.

Mind made up, the teen girl jumped up straight before the fist of one robot came crashing onto the spot, and in the air she somersaulted right down into the mechanized contraption's head with a smash. Quickly moving, the nimble lady grabbed the arm of the destroyed bot to swung it with great strength into the remaining bot. Given the power behind her swing, the loud collision was forceful enough to shatter the two Gorilbots to pieces, which flew all over the place.

The nearly deafening sound of the destroyed robots made both Monkey Fist and his prey look down onto the temple floor in time for the destroyer of those robots to back flip up onto the balcony terrace on the opposite side of the room from the two men. Her body was hidden in the shadows.

"Han!" Ben shouted as he cocked the idol in his hand for a throw. "Catch!" With that said, he threw the Lunar Simia across the circular room toward his teammate.

A gloved hand came out into the moonlight to catch the statue, and a moment later, the rest of the body followed, revealing the smirking face of a young Japanese girl.

For a 16-year-old, she was quite beautiful. Carmel skin was young and unblemished. With the exception of the spiked front bangs, her shiny, black, waist-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail held by a red hair scrunchie at the top-back of her head. Almond-shaped eyes held dark orbs, and when it came to her figure, it was lithe and firm and in great shape with an hourglass figure and a well-developed chest that would make most men turn their heads.

Yet the mission uniform she wore was just as eye-catching as the person herself. A form-fitting turtleneck black shirt covered the upper body with gloves. The black pants had red stripes running up the sides, and black flat shoes encased the feet. Finishing off the outfit were a utility belt worn loosely over her hips and two small _katanas_ secured to the back by two crisscrossing straps. The attire made the young woman appear to be part ninja.

"Hana Stoppable," Monkey Fist sneered. "You and your family have foiled my plans for the **last time**!" Before either teen could say or do anything, the half monkey man quickly reached into a pocket, pulled out some shuriken, and threw them at his young opponent. Hana shot out of the way, but realized a second later, the shuriken were the explosive type as the wall, which the throwing stars hit, exploded.

"Han!" Ben cried out in concern for his friend at the same time Fist bounded around the terrace toward his goal.

Seeing the incoming threat, Hana avoided the few punches and kicks the bad guy threw at her by back flipping several times. "Heads up, Ben!" she warned before throwing the idol toward her partner.

"Got it!" the geeky boy grinned as he caught the Lunar Simia. Smirking at Fist across the room, Ben waggled the statue in one hand. "Want it, monkey boy?"

Hana matched her friend's expression as both teens watched Monkey Fist grow angrier. Now with his gorilla robots out of commission, it was easy to keep the idol out of Fist's reach. No matter who had the statue, if Fist attacked that person, the holder would just toss it to other, thus a simple game of 'Keep Away' would foil Lord Fisk's plans.

Yet a moment later, Hana and Ben were reminded about a wise saying in fighting tactics – 'Do not underestimate your opponent.'

Without warning, Monkey Fist threw three of his explosive shuriken, but instead of aiming toward the boy, they were targeted toward the stone platform underneath the teen. Upon hitting their mark, the detonations erupted, sending Ben leaping toward safety to prevent from falling down with the crumbled stone toward the floor below. He managed to get a hold with both hands on the edge of the circular balcony that was still intact, but not without first dropping the Lunar Simia in the process.

"BEN!" Hana shouted in alarm for her friend just as Monkey Fist took the opportunity to take a huge jump across the room and land on the main floor just as the Lunar Simia fell into his hands. Somersaulting backward, the villain landed on top of the broken podium in the center of the room, and looking up, he saw the moon was about to reach the center.

With a maniacal grin, Fist held the Lunar Simia up in both hands over his head. "You can't stop me now, Hana Stoppable! The powers of the Lunar Simia are now **miiiiiine**!" He began to laugh hysterically, thinking he had won.

Of course, Montgomery Fisk should know better as well to misjudge his adversary.

Face full of narrow-eyed determination, Hana rapidly fished out a disk-shaped, metal object from a strapped pouch on her right leg and after pressing a button on its top with a thumb, threw the disk up toward the ceiling opening. For a split second, the disk hovered in the middle of the round skylight, giving it enough time for its edges to expand outward, growing until the entire hole was covered. No moonlight was able to get through now.

Eyes wide in shock at what his young enemy had done, Monkey Fist couldn't help but scream out in dismay and defeat. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled holding up his fisted hands in the air, with one hand still holding the Lunar Simia.

Hana took the opening Fist provided. Raising her left hand and launching a thin grappler line from a wrist bracelet, similar to her partner's, and after making sure the line was attached to the ceiling, the young Asian girl swung down toward the outraged villain and snatched the monkey idol from his hand. Her swing's momentum then carried her up to the other side of the room where she landed on the balcony next to the ledge where Ben was still hanging on.

With a flick of her wrist, the grappler line was detached before she extended the same left hand toward her best male friend. "Here, let me help you up, Ben," Hana grinned.

"Thanks, Han," Ben replied as he, with matching grin, quickly clapped his right hand to her left, before the boy was hauled up onto the balcony besides his best female friend, who was a couple inches shorter than he was.

A snarling growl made the two teenagers unglue their eyes from each other and focus down at the irritated man, who waved a fist at them. "For 18 years, you Stoppables have been the banes of my existence! First, that buffoon of a brother of yours swiped the Mystical Monkey Powers from the Jade Monkey Status, and then years later, not only he took away my crown, but my monkey minions as well! Kim Possible made it worse by marrying that nitwit, and I fear what possibilities the powers can be transferred to their brats!" Monkey Fist's eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at Hana. "Of course, there's **you**. I will not ever forget that day you first defeated me when you were a baby. A BABY! I will not forget the humiliation of being defeated by a mere **baby**!"

Placing a hand over her mouth, Hana pretended to yawn, making Ben smirk at her. They'd heard enough of Monkey Fist's rants to know how much hot air the villain was producing.

Fist pointed a menacing finger at his foes. "Mark my words, Hana Stoppable! One day before I pass on from this world, I will win!"

Lips curved lopsided, Hana placed her left hand on her hip, which she cocked a bit as she looked at the aged criminal. "As if."

"As if if!" Ben added with the same facial expression, causing his Japanese buddy to look at him with laughing eyes. "Come on, dude, you really need to see a psych doc. That brain of yours is really warped out."

"ENOUGH!" hollered Monkey Fist at the teenagers, who were jolted a bit at his shout. "I will win!" With that said, Fist quickly snatched a couple of hand-held smoke bombs from his pockets and slammed them onto the floor. The smoke covered his body from Hana and Ben's view, and when it cleared, he was gone.

Looking at the spot where Monkey Fist used to be, a single eyebrow rose on Ben's face before eying his friend. "Should we go after him?"

Hana shook her head and made a dismissing gesture with her hand as her dark eyes gazed at the boy besides her. "Nah, he's so yesterday's news. It's not worth going through the hassle of apprehending him. Besides…" Her lips became sly. "Did any of our tracking bugs manage to get on him?"

Ben's expression once again matched his teammate's. "Let us see whether one managed to get on monkey boy." Reaching into a large vest pocket, the brown-haired boy pulled out a flat pad-like PDA and began punching a few touch-screen icons. A moment later, his sly grin widened. "Yep, one of our little babies tagged him, Han. It shouldn't be any prob for GJ to pick him up." A snicker escaped his mouth. "I think they should revaluate the definition of 'tracking bug', given these Insebots from Load Enterprises made the term quite literal."

The youngest member of the Stoppable Family chuckled in agreement.

For more than three decades, robotic engineers worldwide had been making robots smaller and smaller, thanks to new developments in microcomputer technology. While these microbots were considered practical for some professions, like the medical establishment, it had become clear that they were quite interesting for spy & military purposes. If anyone could develop a microbot that could fly and walk like a tiny insect, it would open up a whole new world for spy & tracking uses. Wade Load and Jim & Tim Possible, ten years ago, had made the break-through, thus governments, military branches, and other organizations worldwide began not only to use these tiny agents but also had to find ways to counteract them. It indeed had opened up a new age in the international intelligence & espionage lifestyle.

Thus before Hana and Ben had revealed themselves to Monkey Fist, they each let go a pair of fly-like microbots programmed to latch and hide on the villain's body in case they needed to track him. Given how the battle went with the half-monkey man moving about, the chances of one of the Insebots latching onto the bad guy was slim. Yet one of the little buggers did it, and it was probably when the mad man was raving after he realized he lost. Thanks to that tiny robot, tracking the aging Montgomery Fist would be easy.

"True," Hana concurred before giving a teasing smirk. "That's why Principal Barkin calls the school's anti-microbot detection system, 'The Fly Spy Swatter'." She gave a mock-mystified face. "What was that he said two years ago during Freshmen Orientation?" Her face lit up like she suddenly knew. "That's right," the girl began, her lips curled into a smirk again. "He said, quote, 'No Fly Spies or any kind of those pesky spying bots are allowed on school grounds! They are not to be used to spy on teachers, any facility members, or your fellow students! They are particularly not to be use **to cheat**! Anyone caught with these annoying tiny critters will receive detention for a week! Do I make myself **clear**!' unquote." Her teasing grin widened. "I recall a particular best friend of mine got detention **three times** before he stopped using them to spy on Mr. Barkin."

Ben grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand while still holding the computer pad with the other. "Well, I couldn't help it. I was so curious to know why he was called 'Iron Horse Barkin'. I thought maybe there was something I could use against him."

A snort of a laugh escaped Hana's lips as she rolled her eyes. "Ex-Marine, Ben. Ex-Marine." She pushed the Lunar Simia into her partner's right hand. "Hold this, while I contact my Big Sis."

While the shaggy-haired young man held the monkey idol, the raven-haired young woman held out her right arm in front of her before using her left index finger to press a button on a bracelet around her right wrist. The top of the bracelet momentarily glowed a circle prior to a small holographic 3-D image sprouting out to reveal a 30-something woman with long waist length red hair and wearing a woman's business suit-dress sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, Kim," Hana greeted with a warm grin the moment the image came into view.

Kimberly Ann Stoppable, formally Possible, Head of Global Justice's Special Mission Ops department, smiled back at her sister-in-law. "Hi, Hana," she said before her lips turned crafty. "So what's the sitch on the monkey man?"

Matching her big sister's expression, Hana explained. "Oh, same old, same old, Kim. Typical desires to be Monkey King. Want to oust my Big Bro. Ben and I kicked his monkey butt and retrieved the Lunar Simia. After we won, he ranted that he will win one day. Etc., etc.

"Fist got away, but we tagged a tracking Insebot on him. He should still be ranting up a temper from losing, so GJ should able to track him down before he checks himself," she finished.

The redhead turned her head slightly to check on a computer besides her before nodding. "The tracking Insebot is still functioning according to satellite feeds," she said before returning her attention to her little sister. "I'll dispatch a GJ team to deal with Fist and have the GJ pilot who flew you in pick you up."

"Thanks, Kim," Hana grinned.

Kim nodded again, but a single eyebrow soon rose afterward. "By the way, the Indian government does not like to have any of their historical temples damaged. What is the damage, given you didn't report that yet."

Hana has the grace to look sheepish. "Well, I say there is **some** damage."

Ben immediately interrupted. "The central podium was smashed to bits when Han, using her monster strength, punched off a Gorilbot's arm right at the podium."

"Least it gave you the opportunity to grab the Lunar Simia, Ben," Hana nearly growled as she turned a ticked face at her best friend, while Kim raised both eyebrows at the news. "And will you stop referring to my powers as 'monster strength'? I'm not like a pink-haired ninja girl from that anime you watch."

With a sigh, the young Japanese woman retrained her eyes on her communication device. "Yeah, as Ben said. Also part of the balcony was destroyed."

Waving his computer pad, the glasses-wearing boy appeared annoyed. "Is it my fault that monkey freak threw explosive throwing stars and blew the floor right out from under me?"

"No, it's not your fault, Ben," Hana replied as she rolled her eyes once again before looking at her partner, who was single-handedly putting away his computer pad into his vest's pocket. "And they're called 'shurikens', Ben. 'Shurikens'. You should know that given you watch the sub version of that anime."

Before answering back, using his freed left hand, Ben pretended to push his goggled glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I only watch the sub versions given the dubs are so bad when it comes to translations." He began shaking his hand. "Besides, monkey boy could have used explosive _kunai_ or worse, an explosive _windmill shuriken_!"

Kim pretended to clear her throat, which brought the two teenagers back on topic. They were supposed to be talking about the damages done to the temple, not some anime, which ironically she knew from her teenage years when Ron had watched the show.

Ben chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Mrs. S," he said as Hana smirked, again rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

A sigh came from Kim as she grinned. She had known Hana's best male friend since they were 5 years old, and yet despite that in recent years she had told Ben to call her by her first name, the boy continued to call her 'Mrs. S'. It was odd that Hana was used to calling her by first name yet Ben didn't. Yet the worldwide heroine knew it was an ingrained instinct of respect toward one's elders. Heck, Ron still referred to her parents as Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P at times. It was that for Ben, Hana's 'rents were called Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable, while Ron and she were Mr. & Mrs. S.

"So that's the gist of the damage done?" Kim asked.

Hana bobbed her head once. "Pretty much."

"Unless you count scattered Gorilbot parts all over the place, thanks to Han's monster strength," Ben added.

"Ben G. Canine," Ron Stoppable's adopted sister growled softly in warning as she focused a death glare at him.

The dweebie boy quickly waved his left hand as he realized his error. "Okay, okay! I'm shutting up now! I'm shutting up now!" He breathed out in relief when he saw his friend turn her head back toward the holo-image of her sister-in-law. "Gee, I was just telling as it is," Ben muttered.

Despite that her outward appearance only showed a tiny grin on her face, inside though Kim was laughing. She knew Hana was not in the mood to be teased right now. "At least the damage to the temple was minimal, and it shouldn't be any problems to clean up the robot parts."

Ben spoke up, once more gaining the two women's attention. "At least Fist no longer has his monkey ninjas. Good thing your brother made them leave that loony."

"True," Hana concurred with a small grin. "That was ten years ago, and since then, they've helped guard Yamanouchi on Big Bro's orders. Master Yori said she and the other teachers have appreciated the aid."

"Gee, Han," Ben frowned. "When we spent the summer there two years ago, I was amazed the people couldn't guard their school on their own. They are ninjas."

Hana sighed. "That's because the only times that the school was broken into in recent years was by those monkey ninjas, Ben. With them now guarding the place, there's no chance now anyone will able to break into the school."

"Anyway," Kim said, prompting two sets of eyes onto her holo-form, "the GJ plane should be there in thirty minutes."

Hana and Ben both grinned at this. "Thanks, Kim," the Japanese girl responded.

The redhead wife of Ron Stoppable nodded before raising a finger. "Oh, Hana, did you pick up a present for BJ?"

"Yes, I did," the young woman answered with a knowing lopsided grin. "I'm not going to miss her fourth birthday tomorrow."

"That's good," Kim smiled warmly. "You know you're her favorite aunt."

"I'm her **only** aunt, Kim," Hana corrected with a small laugh, making her partner and big sister chuckle as well.

After her gentle laughter died down, Kim continued to warmly smile. "Yep, and both DJ and JD are looking forward to hearing about your latest mission." Her smile vanished to be replaced by a worry frown. "Those two are so eager to begin missions. If they wait least another three to four more years, maybe Ron and I will let them."

With a warm teasing smirk forming on her face, Hana gave a tiny shrug. "Well, they do take after their **parents**. It's just they are eager to enter the 'family business'."

The only answer Kim provided was a small smirk as she shook her head, making her little sister softly laugh.

If both women were to read each other's thoughts at that moment, they would realize they were presently thinking the same thing regarding their family.

Ever since Kim met Ron when they were four years old in pre-k, the bond between the Possibles and Stoppables had grown strong, transcending ties of blood, and when the two best friends became something more, the ties became official, knowing they were one family. The spirit of their family grew outward toward Kim and Ron's friends, including Felix, Monique, and the Load family, which grew when Monique married Wade. Even Yori, Ron's good friend from Japan, was welcomed into the fold after Kim had accepted her during high school and completely much later when the Japanese girl was instrumental in mending the love Kim and Ron have for each other during a time when they were likely to end their relationship forever. Now Yori, her husband, and first child were welcome anytime.

Yet the spirit of family was even more strongly present after the Stoppables adopted Hana. Regardless that she was of Japanese descent and not blood-related, the three members of the Stoppable Family loved and raised the girl much like she was their own, and like all children who grew up in nurturing environments, Hana thrived. It came to no surprise that the youngest Stoppable member looked up to her Big Brother Ron and Big Sister Kim, even though the two were living on their own by the time Hana was old enough to remember. The Asian girl clearly was in awe of the great deeds her brother and sister-in-law did for the world, and thus she loved them so much that she grew up to emulate them and follow them into the business of doing missions. Given her incredible strength and training under Kim, Ron, and Yori, Hana Stoppable, once she'd started doing missions at 13, became a force to be reckoned with in the world, and it was thanks all to her large, loving family that provided her the support to become the young woman she was today.

Indeed, Hana was most fortunate to have a wonderful family that was stronger than blood-ties. It was like it was her destiny to become part of this group of people who became precious to her.

Smiling warmly as she came back from her thoughts, Kim placed a finger over a particular keyboard button. "So true, Hana. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Will do, Kim," Hana replied with an equally warm smile.

Just as Hana's left index finger was about to reach the off button, Kim remembered something thus she held up a hand to stall her little sister. "Oh, I almost forgot." The Japanese girl halted her finger, looking at the holo-image. "Your mother called me regarding BJ's birthday tomorrow and she mentioned that your color guard uniform has been dry cleaned and ready for you for your next practice session."

A relieved grin graced the teenage girl's face. "That's good to hear. I can't lead the color guard at the next high school band's practice if I don't have my uniform."

Ben looked remorseful as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Han. I should have been more careful yesterday."

Dark eyes gazing at her friend, Hana's lips formed a reassuring grin. "You've apologized enough, Ben. So you accidentally spilled cherry-crème soda on me at Bueno Nacho yesterday. No big. Unlike say 20 years ago or so, the fabric they use today to make the uniforms is stain resistant and easy to wash.

"So buckle down on the guilt trip, Mr. Xylophone Man," she said as her left hand gave a friendly soft cuff on his right shoulder. "I don't think the Middleton High Marching Band would be okay without their only xylophone player present."

"He, he," Ben chuckled. "Same with you, Han. As the Color Guard Captain, they'll be lost without ya." Her face radiated warmth and laughter at his words.

Unseen by the two Middleton High students, Kim couldn't help but gave a whimsical grin as she listened to the conversation. She couldn't help that Hana and Ben reminded her so much of another teenage couple 17 years ago at Middleton High – A couple composed of a redheaded, strong cheerleading captain and her blond, goofy male best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the edge of the temple's roof awaiting their ride back to the States, the two high school students gazed up at the stars and moon in the clear night sky. It was a beautiful night, and they happened to be far from any major cities whose urban lights would blot out the stars, thus the sky was littered with them with the exception of those glared out by the moon.

After Kim had signed off, Hana had recalled the moonlight blocker device with a simple spoken command, and only then she and her partner retrieved their backpacks, which they had hidden before facing Monkey Fist, and decided to wait for the GJ aircraft on top of the temple.

Titling her head down from her star gazing, the beautiful Asian-American girl trained her eyes on the boy sitting besides her. "Ben?"

Ben moved his head to focus from the stars to his friend. "Yeah, Han?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" she asked just before lifting her knees up to rest her chin on them as she wrapped her arms around her folded legs.

Bewildered, Ben looked at his friend strangely. Even though the goggle-like glasses covered his eyes, his eyebrows told her he was puzzled. "You mean something like 'fate'? 'This is your destiny.' Things like that?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking lately of what Master Yori told me when we were at Yamanouchi – The whole thing about me being the Lotus Flower to fight beside the Chosen One in some sort of destiny to help the world. It just sounds so corny."

Ben shrugged. "Well, your big bro is The Chosen One. He's the one who can wield that shape changing sword."

"It's called a _katana_, Ben," Hana smirked.

The young man grinned knowingly and again shrugged. "Katana, sword, same thing, different language." His oriental friend giggled at that.

His grin became a gentle one as he continued. "To be honest, Hana, I really do not believe in that destiny stuff. No one tells me what to do, and I make my own decisions on what I want to do. If someone has a dream and wants to follow it, so be it. He or she can work toward that goal. Who or what has the right to tell anyone what to do?

"It's not like we can predict the future. Who can tell out of all the babies being born today who will say becomes President of the United States, the next super star, or a whack who robs the corner store?" Ben shook his head. "Nope, I believe in just living day-by-day, Han. Follow your own path, etc."

The captain of the Middleton High Color Guard gave a small sad grin at her best friend's words. They made sense, but… "Yet, Ben, not everyone can follow their dreams. Sometimes something happens to alter lives unexpectedly. A natural disaster can destroy a family's home, possessions, and all their plans. A person can lose their job and then have to change their plans. There are many instances where fate does intervene with people's lives."

"Yeah," Ben said, for he couldn't disagree with her. Yet his cheerless grin turned to a semi-bright one. "Yet, I'll continue to follow my path. No one tells Ben G. Canine what to do."

Seeing his jolly face, Hana couldn't help but brighten her mood in return. Her long time comrade always could cheer her up at times when she was feeling down, thus it was one of the best qualities she found endearing about him.

Just then, strange computer musical notes were heard from the breast pocket of Ben's vest, startling both teens. Realizing what it was, Ben pulled out his computer pad and pressed a button. A video screen popped up showing a lanky, blond boy the same age as Ben. "Yo, Mage Master!"

"Hey there, Craze Mage," Ben chuckled. The geeky boy knew the Craze Mage was really Logan Sanctuary, who was in the same class as he and Hana at Middleton High.

"Ben," Logan began, "you better log back onto the Everlot 5 game soon. I just logged off before calling ya, and I found you've been bumped from the #1 spot!"

"Say **what**?!" Ben nearly shouted, while Hana blinked in confusion to what Logan was talking about.

The blond boy nodded. "That's right, Ben, you've been **bumped**, and by the guy you took the spot from only 7 days ago."

Eyebrows shot upward, and Hana knew that his eyes were going wide behind those glasses. "You don't mean…!"

Logan nodded again. "He's baaaack. The Tunnel Master!"

"Nooooooo!" the brown-haired boy cried out as his left hand fisted. "That guy hasn't been online in months, and I'd worked hard to get the #1 spot, only for the dude to come back and bump me out after only **one week?**!" His lips curled in a snarl as he raised his left finger. "I will not be undone by a guy whose online character takes the form of a giant naked mole rat!"

Hana placed both her hands over her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter, with partial success given muffled mirth could be heard. It was funny to see her long time best friend rant over an online game, in which she also participated, but the main reason for her amusement was that she knew the identity of The Tunnel Master.

She remembered well her big brother's story about his brief time playing the first Everlot game back when he was a teenager. He'd done it just to impress a Latina girl, whom he'd dated for a short time. What Ron hadn't known was that his naked mole rat pet Rufus had been playing the game for a long time and the little fellow was an Everlot legend known as The Tunnel Lord.

Rufus had died nearly four years ago shortly after BJ's birth, so Ronaldus, Rufus's grandson, filled the current mole rat position on her brother's team. Hana knew it was Ronaldus who was The Tunnel Master.

Annoyed from being bumped and seeing and hearing his best female friend laughing, Ben pointed to his friend on the computer pad. "I'll be back online when I have the chance, Craze Mage, okay?" Logan nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Mage Master out." He pressed a button to close the communication.

Ben raised an eyebrow as he turned a ticked face at the Japanese-born/American-raised girl. "What's so funny, Han?"

"Oh, nothing," Hana feigned innocence as she trained her attention up and away from him. Just her amused grin told her friend otherwise.

Narrowing his eyes as his lips became lopsided, Ben pointed to Hana. "You know something, do you, Guard Captain," he challenged, calling out Hana's Everlot handle.

Hana raised an eyebrow while her eyes came back to focus her partner's expression. "I do?"

"You know who The Tunnel Master is!" Ben excused with that smirking face.

A snort of disbelief escaped the adopted girl's nose. "I do not play the game that much, as you know, Ben, and I'm currently only halfway up the ranks toward your position. How can I know something about The Tunnel Master?"

Releasing a sigh as he frowned, Ben knew she made a good point. There was no way she could possibly know The Tunnel Master's identity.

Mentally, Hana was congratulating herself with an amused grin for fooling the Everlot aficionado. She knew Ben would go bonkers if he ever found out that Everlot 5's top player was indeed a naked mole rat.

Giving a shrug, Ben raised his left index finger up while he placed the computer pad back into his vest's breast pocket. "Well, The Mage Master will prevail! I'll meet The Tunnel Master online one day and we'll see who is #1!" he finished with a confident smile.

Dark eyes still locked on his positive face, Hana rested her right elbow on her upraised knees before settling her chin into her right hand. She gently sighed as her lips formed a small warm grin just as she saw out of the corner of her eyes a GJ jet approaching in the far distance.

"Ben G. Canine…" she softly spoke, and just then her mind quickly went down memory lane regarding the geeky, goofy boy in front of her.

They were only five years old when they first met in kindergarten. Benny, as he was called then, was playing in the sandbox, when he was approached by a girl with black hair in small pigtails. The little boy saw she wore a pink T-shirt underneath a brown spenders-jumper. She asked whether she could play in the sandbox, and given they were the only ones there, he didn't mind.

So they'd played for sometime until they were called back inside. It was only then did Benny ask the girl her name. She said her name was Hana.

Since that first meeting, Benny and Hana were nearly inseparable. They stayed together at school, came over at each other's houses to play computer games, watch TV, and made believe they were on missions fighting bad guys like Hana's big brother and sister-in-law. Even as they grew up through the school grades, they helped each other out when it came to schoolwork and projects.

Hana was much of a tomboy, thus her hair was kept shoulder-length short and most of her wardrobe was of pants and shirts rather than girl's attires. Yet that changed once she hit puberty and started to wear more girlish pants/shirts outfits as she grew out her hair. She even started to make a few friends with other girls she met through the Color Guard.

Ben, as he preferred to be called since he became 10 years old, had worried his best friend was going to leave him, and even though he had other friends through the computer club, gaming club, chess club, and the school's band, he didn't want to lose the special friendship he had shared with Hana since they were in kindergarten. Hana had reassured him they were still tight, and when she started doing simple community-service missions, Ben decided to join her to make certain she came home okay.

Thus since they became 13 years old, Team Stoppable Beta had been going everywhere with assistance from Wade Load. The pair had been taking martial arts lessons from Hana's sister-in-law and later Master Yori, but Hana, given her unique powers, had became the primary combat specialist of the team, while Ben, given his love for computers and technology, became the technical on-site wizard of the team. The next generation was on their way to becoming legends themselves in the world.

Thinking about what they all been through together over the years, Hana Stoppable knew she just couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Ben G. Canine by her side. Some missions wouldn't have been won if it weren't for his technical knowledge, and even though he was no super genius like her Uncle Wade and Tim & Jim, the Japanese-born girl knew he was far smarter than she was when it came to machines. He may be a silly goofball and at times what he was thinking or talking about didn't seem to make any sense, but Hana knew it was all part of what made Ben Ben.

Coming back from her mental trip, Hana focused on that adorable face of his as he gave that smile that made her want to smile too, unless she was really so ticked off at him. His glasses were maybe tinted to prevent anyone from seeing his eyes, but the young woman knew they were hazel in color.

Knowing his determination to win in the Everlot 5 game and combining that with looking at his smiling goofy expression, Hana's small warm grin broadened as she remembered what she told Ben when he made a ridiculous-looking animal in the sand back during that first day in kindergarten, and it was that saying she immediately repeated to him right here and now.

"You're weird, but I like you."

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/Ns:

1) For those who do not know, JD, DJ, and BJ are Kim and Ron's children as mentioned in my stories "Another Stoppable Day" and "No Perfect Love". JD is for 'Justin Donald'; DJ is for 'Dustin Jonathan'; and BJ is for 'Beth Joss', which is short for 'Elizabeth Jocelyn'. BJ is four years old at the time this story takes place, while JD and DJ, being twins, are both 10 years old.

2) 'Shuriken' happens to be what Americans call 'throwing stars'. Given I've been told how accurate the Japanese words from the _Naruto_ anime/manga series are, I'd decided to use much of these Japanese words as I can when it comes to their weapons.

Oh, a _windmill shuriken_ happens to be a large round four-blade saw-like shuriken. For those who watch the show, you know this is the weapon Sasuke threw at Zabuza in the 'Land of the Waves' arc.

3) To better describe the appearance of Ben G. Canine, he's somewhat a cross between Dr. Lewis Nicholas from the _Robotech _anime series (or last year's anime movie _Roboetech: The Shadow Chronicles_) and Naruto from the anime series _Naruto_. Just imagine Nicholas with wild hair of Naruto's (without a headband). Like Nicholas, Ben's not much of a fighter, but he's good with technology, yet not on the intelligent level as Wade and the Tweebs though. :)

4) Just to let everyone know that my description of Hana is close to the art made by Vicious over at the RS(dot)net board. He did a great art of what he considers Hana to look like as a teenager, and I fell in love with it.

Given Hana is only a baby in the TV show, there's no right or wrong way to describe what Hana might look like 16 years later and how she would behave in personality. At DeviantArt, there are already several great art of an older Hana, and I have a strong hunch she will become a new sensation as writers and artists imagine what her future would be like growing up with the Stoppables and Possibles. :)

So this story is my take on what Hana might be like when she becomes a teenager. With role models in Big Sister Kim and Big Brother Ron, I can imagine she would join the 'family business' in freak fighting. ;)

5) Oh, speaking of the KP TV show, I'd written this story before the S4 episode "Oh No! Yono", so please don't go telling me this story is not on par with canon. When I do see the episode and find I can make changes to this story to fit the episode, I'll do so. If I can't without changing the overall plot, I'll not do so.

6) I don't know whether my description of Hana's mission uniform was apt, but for those who still can't get a mental picture, it's much like Kim's new uniform seen at the end of "Clothes Minded." Just Hana's shirt is black and covers her arms. Having been trained for some time at Yamanouchi, Hana (and Ben) knew that it was best to wear dark colors when it comes to stealth.

7) Oh, for those who are wondering when I'll have the next chapter of "A Bond of Honor" out, I'm still working on it. No, I didn't run into writer's block. I just happen to have other things in my life to do, and when a plot bunny suddenly had hit me to write this story, after I saw adorable images of Hana, I placed "ABoH" on the side to write this story up.


End file.
